


Looking for Clients

by Pmzilla



Series: Looking Beyond the Horizon [7]
Category: Looking (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 09:45:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7886275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pmzilla/pseuds/Pmzilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richie restarts his barber truck business. Patrick finds his way around the kitchen. A new idea for the business proves exciting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking for Clients

Richie has been back in San Francisco for about two months. He and Patrick took a long weekend trip to El Paso to pack up everything, deal with the apartment and his barber truck. In the end, Richie opted to sell the truck to a full service shop in El Paso called The Republic. He, Ceci, and Agustin set about creating a new San Francisco truck and he took a chair at Willy’s while working on it.  
Finally, the new truck is ready. Richie takes it for it’s inaugural drive, and brings Mani, another barber, out with him. The second incarnation of the barber truck allowed Richie to tweak some of the specifics. Patrick also found on Craigslist an old school barbershop that was selling off its fixtures, including some gorgeous chrome and leather barber chairs. Agustin and Ceci worked together on the art, with Ceci focused on words and Agustin on pictures. This, Ceci thinks, is a VAST improvement over the previous truck.

**Scene: Richie comes home to Patrick trying not to burn dinner.**

“Something smells amazing.” Richie slips in behind Patrick and grabs a slice of red pepper from the cutting board.  
“Amazing? Or like I’ve set fire to a dish towel...because that has, in fact, happened.”  
Richie looks over to the kitchen table, set with actual candles and flowers. “What’s the occasion?”  
“What the occasion?! The Return of Mission Mobile Barbershop! We are celebrating your triumphant return to the SF city streets, babe! Do you want wine or beer? Relax - I wanna hear all about it.”  
Patrick hands Richie a beer, and returns to the stove where something is almost bubbling over.  
“Thanks, Pato. Am I finally going to have your mom’s famous mac and cheese? From our first/first date?” Richie puts his arms around Patrick, and pulls him into his body. He starts kissing Patrick before he can answer.  
Patrick eventually breaks free, smiling, “Yes, you are - with a salad, if I don’t set anything else on fire or cut off a limb. Now let me finish this.”  
“So - first day back was pretty good. I took Mani along - he was doing shaves in the sink area chair while I did cuts. We were busy pretty much all day.”  
Patrick brings food to the table and tops up his wine. “So that’s really good, right?”  
Richie tastes his dinner. “Damn - no frontin’ - this is delicious.” He kisses Patrick across the table, and steals his wine.  
“Hey - watch it. I’ll get you your own. Fuck - I didn’t turn the burner off.”  
“Did you ever cook in this kitchen while I was in Texas?”  
“Not often...does cereal count?”  
“No.”  
“Ok, then basically never.”  
Richie shakes his head and smiles as Patrick returns to the table with a second glass of white wine, “Pato.”  
Patrick gestures for Richie to keep talking; Richie complies, “Ok - so we set out early, and that actually wound up being really good because we hit one of the Google bus stops, and the bus had broke down...so, now a bunch of tech hipsters have properly groomed beards and sharp fades.”  
“Some things never change”.  
“Yeah, but it turns out - El Paso was crazy with fuckin fades too.”  
They eat for a little while, chatting about the day and the customers.  
Richie continues “Anyway, it got me thinking. Customers can call, once they know the truck - but, what if they could have booked with me right before their bus was supposed to come, like with an app?”  
“Like Uber for hair? Or OpenTable?” Patrick’s eyes light up.  
“But I think it would only work if there was at least one more truck. It can’t be just like Uber - still takes time to actually cut someone’s hair - but it could help us map out...you know, like...profitable routes, right?”  
“Omigod - this is a fucking AMAZING idea.”  
“You think? It’s sounds sorta crazy, but y’know...possibly very cool. ‘Course - I don’t know what all we would need - but Mani is into it too. It’s sort of like what you suggested I do with the old truck - Mission Mobile Barbershop franchise.”  
“I think you should totally do it. I could help you build the app.”  
“Would you? This really could be a thing, yeah?”  
Patrick and Richie continue their meal, talking about the app, mobile payment, and where to find a new truck to outfit.  
“This could absolutely work - and it's sexy as hell.”  
“You want your novio to be a captain of industry, eh?”  
Patrick giggles, “If that's what he wants - but what’s really making me...restless right now,” Patrick slides his hand over the bulge in his jeans,”...is mi novio’s creativity, the originality of his idea.” Patrick stands in front of Richie, pushing his chair back from the table. His hand trails down from Richie's shoulder, tracing his shirt buttons and unbuckles Richie's belt. “THAT makes me hard, and so does his devastatingly sexy blush and smile when he's embarrassed because I can't stop telling him how fuckin’ hot he is.” Patrick hands Richie his wine glass, unbuttons Richie's fly, and kneels.  
“Ohhhhhh”, Richie's head rolls against the chair. Patrick looks up, mouth parted, as he frees Richie from his boxers. He fists Richie's cock while wrapping his lips around the crown. Slowly, Patrick sucks, kisses, and licks Richie's beautiful cock until they are both moaning. Richie grabs a fistful of Patrick's hair, as though to anchor him there. “Fuuuuuck. Your mouth, Pato. Driving me crazy, Querido.”  
Patrick takes Richie deeper, massaging Richie's shaft with the muscles of his throat. Patrick's other hand slides up under Richie's shirt, twisting his nipple. Richie gasps, his breathing becomes irregular as Patrick pulls back to work Richie's shaft and tip together. The hot, wet kiss has Richie roaring towards completion; when his come hits the back of Patrick's throat, Pato swallows him down.  
Richie recovers as Patrick leans a cheek against his jean-clad thigh. “C’mere.” He pulls Patrick up on to his lap. Patrick straddles Richie while they share a kiss. He can taste himself on Patrick's tongue.  
“I guess we should start using the kitchen a bit more.”  
“Maybe even for cooking?”  
“Mmmmm” Patrick agrees, then takes a swallow of Richie's wine while nuzzling his neck.  
“Dinner was awesome. Let me help you clean up.”  
“What's the rush?”  
Richie grins, “In the spirit of using our kitchen more, I am planning to fuck you until you forget your name on top of this table, and I don't think I can wait much longer for us to start.”


End file.
